


The Jump Off

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A post 'Rage' party fiction.





	The Jump Off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"So are you going back in there?" 

"I'm not going to let him get away with this. It's time for him to know that I'm not putting up with his shit!" I fumed, still riding the fury from the little dramatic piece that was directed by none other than Brain Kinney.

Pompous Asshole.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do? Do you really want to do this now?" 

Still hearing the loud music coming from MY party, I grimaced. "I have to, Ethan. If I don't I'll over think the whole thing, and then I'll lose my nerve. Right now, I need to be angry." 

"This is it, huh?" he asked softly, making me feel like an utter shit, but we both knew that this was how things were going to end up. If not now, then later down the line. This is for the best.

With a light kiss and hug, I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry about this."

Pulling away, he just gives me a smile full of sadness and understanding, making me even more upset at Brian for allowing me to get someone else tangled up in our drama. I realize that is a bit unreasonable, but that's nothing new since that's been pretty much the trend this past year.

"Don't apologize Justin. It's not like I didn't know this would happen. Besides, I'm a big boy," he joked weakly. Clasping my hands in his, he asked gently, "Can we still be friends?"

Not wanting to give his hopes up, I tell him the truth. "In time, but I have to get things cleared up with Brian first."

"I understand," he nodded. Giving me a push towards the entrance, he said, "Good luck in there. Don't let that bastard get away with anything."

Returning the smile, I nod, "Believe me, I won't." 

Walking back up the street, I can't believe that tonight turned out the way it did. Of course I'm not stupid enough not to know that there were going to be fallout from what happened between Ethan and I, but I figured that he wouldn't do it tonight. What happened at the loft was bad enough, but I guess he felt that I had to bleed a little more. I might have dealt with all the pain, hurt, insensitivity, and all that other bullshit that Brian has thrown my way, but I refuse, ABSOLUTELY FUCKING REFUSE to be pushed off a 'Kinney' cliff.

He can save that joyride for Michael and anybody else that demands too much of him. Ignoring the stunned look from the bouncer, I stalked back inside to MY party. There was no way I was going to let him get away doing this.

No. Fucking. Way.

And just as I predicted, it wouldn't take long for my 'family' to notice when I walked back in and I also knew that there was no point in trying to avoid their questions, so I stood my ground and waited for the assault to begin.

 

"Baby, are you okay?" came an anxious voice from my right side. Turning around, I saw Emmett, Ted, Deb, Daphne, Mel, Lindsay and my mom looking at me as if I would fall apart at any moment.

Hell, if I survived a bat to the head, I can survive this.

"I'll be just fine once I talk to Brian," I said grimly, preparing myself for the emotional warfare I was sure to face.

My mom just shook her head in disappointment. Whether it was directed at Brian or me, I don't know nor did I really care right then. "I don't know if that is such a good idea, right now." 

"Why don't you sit over-", Debbie began to say before everyone started to throw in his or her advice into what I should do, but I couldn't do that anymore.

Little Justin had to think for himself.

Putting up my hand, I waited until they stopped. Then looking each and every one of them in the eye, I calmly explained, "No. I need to talk to Brian now."

Moving to the main floor, I scan the room, instantly finding Brian dancing with the Rage clone that he had been fucking in the backroom only minutes before. Not taking my eyes off the masked one, I make my way to him only to be stopped by the one obstacle that I didn't want to tackle right now.

Michael.

With a triumphant smirk on his face, he begins his performance. "Way to go Boy Wonder. Nice way to fuck up OUR party," he smirks, loving every moment of his avenging-angel act.

Waving him off like the goddamn pest he is, I spit out, "Look Michael. I don't have time for this. Now excuse me."

Blocking my way again, he yells back, "No! I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore than you already have. You made your choice when you walked out with the fiddler. Leave Brian alone."

Seeing he was going to be the expected whiny asshole about this, I decided it was time Michael to get some of the honesty that he seems to be sharing lately. "You need to listen to your own advice."

Crossing his arms, he shoots back, looking down his nose at me. "I'm not the one that was fucking around."

Giving him a superior look of my own, I allowed the words I've been biting back for some time to burst out. "And I'm not the one that is still lusting after my best friend. So go back to Ben and fuck off."

"NO! Now you listen to me-" he began again, only his little tirade was interrupted by none other than Brian himself.

"Trouble in paradise already?" he sneered, his eyes glazed from whatever substance he snorted up his nose or swallowed down his throat. 

Predictable Fuck.

Ignoring Michael's pit-bull routine, I yell back, "We need to talk. NOW!" 

"Justin, I know your mother taught you better manners than that. It is impolite for a host to abandon his guests," he chided, waving a finger in my face. "But we both know that I never cared about those." Pulling me close he whispers in my ear, "Then again, change is good," and he pushes me away from him, turning around to dance with the masses.

Wrong move fucker.

Grabbing his arm, I twirl him around and snatch the mask off, tired of him hiding behind them.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" he snarls, his eyes flashing hot with anger.

Not put off one bit, I jab him in the chest, ignoring the little tingle at the point of contact. "Right now, it's YOU!"

"Well, I could really give a shit about that." Putting his head on my shoulder he whispers softly, making my hairs stand on end. "Look I gave you what you wanted. Now go run along for your boyfriend misses you." 

"Liar," I whispered, missing the warmth as he moved his head back to look me face to face.

"That is really the pot calling the kettle black, Sonnyboy. Now, if you don't mind...," he trails off, making the move to go back to his adoring fans. 

Shaking myself out of that sexual haze, I grab his wrist to keep him there. "Yes, I fucking mind, Brian! Now let's go!"

And he gives me the standard Brian Kinney answer. "Fuck you!"

"Right now, I'm not sure I'd let you," and ignoring the looks, whispers and protest from other involved parties, I drag a barely resisting Brian out of Babylon, ready to do what I should have done months ago.

Seconds later, we stand across from each other in the narrow alley outside the club, sizing each other up like the sheriff and outlaw in those old Westerns he likes to watch, and there was no surprise as to who fired the first shot.

"So, are we going to talk or stand out here to give a street side performance?"

Feeling the anger well up again, I give him a bitter smile. "I have to admit. You really know how to throw a grand production. Hell, you even had me going for a minute, but you already know that the shit you just tried to pull didn't work, right?"

"So what? You want a fucking cookie or something? As far as I'm concerned, it worked out pretty well."

Not put off by his sarcasm, I asked, "How do you figure?"

"You walked out with him, didn't you?" he taunted, a mix of triumph, resentment, and resignation appearing for one fleeting second before he schooled his face back into it's customary unreadable mask.

Walking over to where he leaned against the brick wall, I stood directly in front of him, not giving him any space to maneuver. It was now time for him to listen to what I had to say in the only language he could understand. Pulling him towards me, I give everything that I am and will be into a mind-shattering kiss. A kiss that makes your toes curl, stretch, then curl again. A kiss where you find out all the little nooks and crannies of the other's mouth and fall into the bliss of becoming one with them.

A kiss of later, because no matter what was happening between us now, there would always be a later for us. 

Puling away, I take one look at the face that I know will haunt my dreams from now on. 

With one last smile, I walk away, jumping off the cliff all on my own.


End file.
